Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition containing an organic acid ester of cellulose, as a resin component. It is a primary object of the present invention to provide, at a low cost, a cellulose organic acid ester resin composition which is colorless and transparent and which is not appreciably discolored or deteriorated in its physical properties by the effects of heat to which the composition is exposed during the step of compounding and forming pellets thereof or during the step of molding the pellets by extrusion or injection.
Organic acid cellulose esters such as cellulose acetate are generally called "cellulose organic acid esters" or "fatty acid cellulose esters." In the instant specification, they are called "cellulose organic acid esters."